


Hide Your Love

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Introspection, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: Three times Mick is watching Keith unbeknownst to him, and one time Keith catches him staring.
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Hide Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WandaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaHart/gifts).



> Hi guys,   
> so idk now this happened...this idea came to me last night before I fell asleep and now I remembered it again and started writing. Was done in about an hour. It's an AU as always, a canon divergence one this time, and it's set during the time at Nellcôte because I thought that would be fitting...  
> Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> p.s. since I suck when it comes to titles this song from Goats Head Soup had to do xD 
> 
> And last but not least, gifting this to WandaHart, another amazing writer and my Tumblr friend.Thanks so much for keeping each other motivated and inspired.

Watching Keith play the guitar had always been completely mesmerising for Mick. Since the first time they had been jamming together about a decade ago. It was an enticing sight, seeing Keith totally engrossed in his play. For Keith, in these moments it didn't seem to matter how many people were around him. If it was just Mick and the other lads in someone's living room or a studio, or if it was in front of hundreds or thousands of people out on stage. He always appeared to be one with the music, his guitar an extension of his arms, his body. Like nothing else was important to him right then, except being completely lost in the moment, feeling the music. Obviously, Mick wasn't a stranger to this feeling as well. However, he had the impression that most of the time, at least when on stage, he had to focus way more on his performance than Keith did. Keith would stand there to his left, oftentimes with his eyes closed, engulfed by the music. It was captivating observing him like that. Sometimes, especially during melodic parts or guitar solos, Mick's gaze would be drawn over to Keith, watching him. Without Keith ever noticing that he did. He was far too absorbed in his guitar play to realise, like acting only in trance. Mick always had to remind himself not to stare too long, ripping his eyes away again way too soon for his likes. Keith was entirely dazzling and he didn't even seem to know. 

It had happened more often than not these past weeks that Keith would pass out on all of them. Mostly, he made it up to one of the many rooms of the villa, sometimes just to the next bathroom. Other times, he would just nod off right there on a chair or a couch. The other lads would get annoyed at this, Mick would too at times. Especially when they were right in the middle of jamming or rehearsing or recording a song. When it happened again, Charlie would roll his eyes and sigh, Bobby would take a break to smoke and Bill would join him, Taylor would keep practising, almost equally engrossed in his play as Keith. Mick would take a break as well, sometimes wander off, or follow after Keith, trying to make sure he was alright. A lot of the time, Keith didn't want to be found or seen, locked into a bathroom. A lot of the time, Mick was too angry to go looking. Angry at Keith for messing up and disrupting their jamming session, for getting this carried away with all the hard stuff he was taking, for not seeming to care. Not for their music and not for what happened to him. And Mick got angry at himself as well, for caring too much. Occasionally, he would walk into a room and find Keith there, lying on his side, passed out on a couch. He would regard him then, his familiar features looking so vulnerable and exposed in his unconscious state. Keith would never know, but all Mick wanted to do in these moments was to protect him. 

In the afternoon, when they had not retreated downstairs yet in order to play music, Keith could be found outside, just chilling in the mediterranean sun. He was walking around bare chested pretty much all day long and his skin was slowly getting more tanned the longer their stay stretched. One time, Mick was aimlessly roaming around the large estate, just musing about some new song lyrics. On the terrasse, he encountered Keith, lonesome, sitting in a wicker chair, eyes closed, face turned towards the sun. He was dressed in just a pair of light linen trousers, his feet bare. Mick could tell that Keith was only relaxing and hadn't fallen asleep because a tiny smile was playing around his lips. He seemed entirely content and there was a serenity eradiating from him that almost felt grounding. Seeing Keith like this, apparently completely at peace, made Mick's lips curl into a smile as he kept his eyes fixed on Keith for a while. He wondered whether he should approach him, make his presence known and sit down there with him. But he decided to leave him be instead, grant him this moment of solitude and peace. 

They were still outside after a barbecue dinner as the sun was slowly setting over the Mediterranean Sea and the temperatures finally had become a little more agreeable. Usually, they all couldn't wait for night to come because only then would it be bearable enough to play down in the basement. Right then, however, Mick wished that time could freeze and he could simply stay there with Keith, out on the terrace, both smoking in silence, overlooking the sea, watching the sky turn orange and pink and red. As his eyes wandered from the idyllic scenery around them over to Keith, Mick couldn't help but to stare at him. Keith was gorgeous, way more enchanting than the sunset over the sea. This time, however, Keith caught him looking at him, making Mick avert his gaze. 

"What?", Keith asked him, he sounded amused, almost challenging as he blew some of the smoke back out of his mouth. 

_You're so beautiful._ Mick thought, his eyes directed back at the sea. 

_I'm so in love with you._ He wanted to whisper. 

"It's really nice here", he eventually settled for and Keith only hummed in agreement before taking another drag from his cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and your support! I'm trying to update Wild Horses again next.


End file.
